14of21 Tsunami Daikoro
Tsunami Daikoro Age 5: "Mommy! There's water in the shower!" Age 5: "Another doctor's appointment? But why? I hate it there - it smells!" Age 6: "Come play singing game with me!" Age 6: "Typhoon Usagi is my favourite idol group! I know all their songs!" Age 6: "Bug bites are gross. I had one on my back." Age 7: "Mommy says I can be anything I want when I grow up - I'm going to be super star!" Age 7: "My favorite foods are cheesesticks, sushi, and milk chocolate chip cookies!" Age 7: "Oh my god! I broke my chair again! I'm sorry Mr. Chair!" Age 7: "Dr. Miyagi gives me candy every time I see him! He's so nice!" Age 8: "Where's my clothes? Where are my clothes? Why does my friend always dress me up like this?" Age 8: "None of my friends go to the doctor as much as I do... is there something wrong with me?" Age 8: "Mommy and Daddy are giving me singing lessons? I don't need lessons - I'm great!" Age 9: "I should have little pigtails! Or like a cute little short hairdo with little pigtails! And it should be pink! Or blue! Pink and blue! Rainbow!" Age 9: "I don't need a band - I am Tsunami-chan! I can sing all by myself!" Age 9: "There were lanterns shaped like monkeys, and elephants, and gold fish! I love the lantern festival!" Age 9: "Oh my god! This shit is amazing! I like coffee a-lot!" Age 9: "LOL I LIEK COFFEE!" Age 9: "I'm going to write a song about my puppy! He's the cutest puppy the world!" Age 10: "Why does everyone keep calling me an idol? I'm not that cute... I just look nice in nice clothes!" Age 10: "I really am an idol now! Ayu will be so proud of me!" Age 10: "Twelve costume changes in one show?? I'm exhausted!" Age 10: "Come on, little Armadillo! You're so adorable! Eeeeeeeeeee!" Age 10: "I want my next album to be all about candy! Every song will be named after a different sweet!" Age 11: "La La La~ You can love me~ Love me~ Love me baby~" Age 11: "Mommy takes me to Suwa Shrine every week to leave offerings but she never says what she is praying for." Age 12: "Why didn't they tell me this was going to happen? How could Mommy and Daddy just lie to me - all this time?" Age 12: "Inspirational? I think I know what that means and I can do that! I can inspire other kids like me before this cancer takes more than just my voice..." Age 12: "Inspirational? Oh god! I'm not very inspiring!" Age 12: "I can't do it anymore... my life is over." Age 13: "Shut up phone! I don't want to know anymore how much my fans miss me, this is all so bristled! If it rings again, I'm going to smash it! I'm already sad enough, why can't everyone just leave me alone?" Age 13: "Shut up phone! Shut up! I'm not going to look at you!" Age 13: "I don't want to go to America... but if Mommy and Daddy think it's the best thing..." Age 13: "I wish everyone would just leave me alone." Age 13: "I hope my fans will remember me." Age 14: "That isn't my usual driver... and they've never come in a van before...a weird looking black van..."